Issei Hyodo: One Punch Man!
by ShadowTails98
Summary: DxD-OPM! Básicamente, como lo dice el titulo, Issei poseerá las peculiares habilidades del héroe calvo. No crossover. Issei más poderoso.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí Shadow con una idea que no pude evitar escribir. Es algo que me venía rondando hace rato pero recién ahora más o menos puede planearla. Espero les guste!**

 **Es realmente corto por ser la introducción, luego serán más largos.**

 **Ni Highschool DxD ni One Punch Man! son de mi autoría, cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Introducción:**

En un mundo plagado de seres inmensamente poderosos, como lo son los Dioses mitológicos, Serafines, Súper Demonios e incluso dragones. Existe un ser humano extremadamente singular, que no posee ningún atributo físico ni nada parecido que lo haga diferente al resto de los humanos, salvo una cosa: sus habilidades físicas van más allá de lo que pueda alcanzar cualquier persona que haya pisado la Tierra, pudiendo derrotar a cualquier cosa que se cruce en su camino, con un simple golpe. Eso y una insana obsesión por lo que se relacione con las curvas de las mujeres.

Pero eso es un tema a parte.

Déjenme explicarles un poco sobre él. No nació con ese poder, más bien lo obtuvo con entrenamiento, o eso es lo que firmemente le asegura a todos los que preguntan.

Anteriormente, Issei Hyodo era un joven común y corriente, sin nada positivo que resaltar. Un día, sin embargo, en su intento de salvar a una hermosa mujer de una extraña criatura que no pudo identificar, descubrió con sorpresa lo fuerte que era. Creyendo que si se hacía más fuerte podría encontrar más rivales poderosos, y así atraer mujeres hermosas a su vida que se sientan atraídas por él, se sometió al entrenamiento del que les hablo.

Puede parecer surrealista, pero su entrenamiento no fue nada más que una simple rutina de ejercicio. Constó de pasar tres años seguidos realizando diariamente y sin interrupción cien flexiones de brazos, cien sentadillas, cien abdominales, correr diez kilómetros, como solo una banana como desayuno y llevar una vida austera. Tres comidas al día, alejado de vicios, durmiendo ocho horas. Y sin usar nunca el aire acondicionado, para así poder fortalecer su espíritu al soportar el calor.

Es poco creíble, pero fue así.

Su fuerza física, vigor, velocidad y resistencia a los golpes se vieron magnificados hasta alcanzar niveles súper humanos. Posee escaso conocimientos sobre artes marciales, pero algo es algo; esto sumado a su velocidad y fuerza, le permiten asestar golpes tan rápidos y destructivos que puede sistemáticamente desintegrar a un oponente diez veces más grande y denso que él simplemente con un solo impacto, pudiendo destruir fácilmente continentes o meteoritos del tamaño de una ciudad empleando una fuerza mecánica que desafía la lógica newtoniana.

Aunque no vuela, puede generar un impulso tan poderoso con sus piernas para saltar varios kilómetros de distancia y a una velocidad sorprendente, pudiendo sobrevivir a la caída sin daño aparente.

Su cuerpo parece haberse vuelto inmune al grado de daño que afectaría a una persona normal, detonándose en sus músculos, y su esqueleto (el cual ahora es casi indestructible), su piel puede soportar una cantidad importante de calor extremo, como también ciertos ataques basados en magia o la presión que ejerce el vacío del espacio.

A pesar de sus increíbles habilidades, ha demostrado estar sujeto a las mismas limitaciones fisiológicas ligadas a la necesidad de oxígeno, alimento y descanso. Ahora hablemos sobre su vida.

Es un chico de dieciocho años que actualmente cursa el último año de secundaria en la Academia Kuoh, lugar de residencia de la hermana menor del mismísimo Lucifer. Aunque él no parece haberlo notado de momento. No le da demasiada importancia a los estudios, siendo que se concentra más en mirar sobre las faldas de sus compañeras y obtener el último tomo de su novela erótica favorita, que a leer libros.

Atrás ha dejado su deseo de pelear con gente poderosa; solo quiere encontrar a la chica de sus sueños y vivir una vida repleta de perversión. En la Tierra se ha enfrentado a cientos de criaturas mitológicas, demonios, caídos e incluso otros seres humanos, aunque estos últimos no parecen siquiera importarle demasiado. Nunca ha encontrado alguien que pueda darle un poco de la "emoción de batalla" que debería sentir.

Siente que su vida no avanza hacia ningún lado, y se ha vuelto un poco pesimista con respecto a sus deseos. Pero confía en que algo pueda ocurrir en su último año antes de tener que ir a la universidad.

Lo desea con todas sus fuerzas ya que, de otra manera, ¡se volverá loco!

* * *

 **Espero que les agrade la idea. No sé cuando volveré a subir algo de este, pero si les gusta háganmelo saber!**

 **No creo que aparezca algún personajes de OPM! ya que me guiaré por las novelas de DxD.**

 **Agradezco cualquier critica mientras sea constructiva y consejos también. Solo una pregunta:**

 **¿Issei debería poseer la Boosted Gear?**

 **Saludos!**

 **ShadowTails98...FUERA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! ¿Actualice rápido? Bueno, a fin de cuentas era el fic en el que más ideas tenía así que decidí subirlo ya. Ojo, eso no quiere decir que actualice de seguido. Intentaré tener cierto margen de un mes, pero no me tardaré mucho.**

 **Gracias a todos por comentar y agregar esta historia a favoritos; Rodrigo Dragneel, Jose884 (lo pensaré, pero lee al final del cap), Soul of Demon, Akuma Sparda, otakuro16, Brandonx0 (tranqui, colega, llegado su tiempo lo usaré bien), omega9028, guest (tendrá cierto nivel, pero creo que no alcanzará al cannon).**

 **Eso es todo, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Aquí, voy a usar a los kaijin como Youkais o criaturas creadas por el Annihilation Maker, solo porque así me gusta.**

—Te golpearé tan fuerte que hasta tu madre lo sentirá—diálogos.

—"Mis pensamientos pecaminosos están a salvo en mi cabeza"—pensamientos.

—[Este muchacho piensa más en ofertas que en peleas]—Ddraig, Albion, etc.

— **Las ofertas son de tiempo limitado** —comunicaciones telefónicas, hologramas, etc.

—[Tu sensei es un degenerado]—espadas sagradas, demoniacas, etc.

 **Highschool DxD y One Punch Man! Son de sus respectivos dueños, yo hago esto sin fines lucrativos. A menos que quieran pagarme, en ese caso no hay problema.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Issei Hyodo**

Primero que nada, déjenme presentarme correctamente. Soy Issei Hyodo, tengo dieciocho años, curso mi último año escolar en la Academia Kuoh, y soy algo así como la persona más poderosa de la Tierra.

Sí, sé que suena realmente emocionante aquello pero es justamente lo contrario a eso.

Y es que, desde que obtuve estas increíbles habilidades, no he podido usarlas al completo con ningún oponente al que enfrenté. Un simple golpe de parte mía, es más que suficiente como para acabar con quien sea que quiera pelear conmigo. ¿Dónde está el problemas, dirán ustedes? Pues en eso mismo, un solo golpe. ¡Un jodido y estúpido golpe! Por culpa de ello nunca puedo encontrar divertida una pelea, incluso se me hacen aburridas, si es que pueden llamarse peleas en todo el sentido de la palabra.

¡Sí joder! Incluso en el diccionario está definido: una pelea es un enfrentamiento entre dos o más personas. ¡Entre dos! No cuenta que yo solo golpee. Incluso si dejo que me den un par de golpes, solo retrasa lo inevitable.

No hubo una sola vez en las que pueda pelear de igual a igual con nadie. Y eso que me he enfrentado a todo lo que puedas imaginar; monstruos, youkais, demonios, vampiros, demonios, ángeles caídos, y cientos de criaturas que podrían catalogarse de "sobrenaturales". Y nada.

Antes de continuar con mis vacilaciones, les explicaré un poco cómo empezó todo. Desde que decidí entrenar para hacerme así de fuerte, hasta mis actuales problemas existenciales.

Fue hace tres años cuando sucedió ese suceso importante.

 **3 años antes, Kuoh.**

Issei salía de la escuela algo agobiado. No tenía el mínimo interés en las clases, pero sabía que si quería ser algo en su vida debía de ponerle entusiasmo.

Sin muchas ganas, se encontró a sí mismo caminando por un parque ubicado algo lejos de las zonas céntricas de Kuoh, y entonces oyó un extraño carcajeo. Como si la persona que reía estuviera ahogándose al mismo tiempo.

—"¿Alguien se estará ahogando?"—pensó mientras decidía acercarse para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

—Jaja, ¡Ven aquí, maldita perra!—al llegar a esa zona del parque, pudo ver como una mujer, muy hermosa para su gusto, intentaba escapar de una especie de bestia humanoide. Tenía la cabeza y torso de un tiburón pero sus manos y pies eran unos musculosos brazos humanos.

—¿Qué cosa rara es esa?—preguntó a lo alto, y esa criatura pareció notar su presencia y lo señaló con el dedo.

—¡Tú, joven hormonal! ¡Lárgate y déjame disfrutar tranquilo de este bombón!—gruñó, acercándose a la joven que lo miró al castaño suplicándole ayuda. Y él no se la negó.

—¡Hey! Déjala en paz. ¿Qué quieres con ella, de todas formas?—corriendo a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le daban, se interpuso entre el hombre tiburón y la chica.

—No te metas, pequeña porquería. Ella me ofendió y debo hacerla pagar. —dijo con furia, enojado de que se atreva a entrometerse.

La joven estaba aterrada, y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos debido al miedo, diferente era el caso del Hyodo que estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Por más irreal que fuera la escena.

—¿Estás bien?—Issei la miró de reojo, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente audaz como para que se fuera cuando se lo dijera.

—G-gracias…—tartamudeó.

—No me lo agradezcas, solo vete. —respondió con seriedad, volviendo a ver al sujeto o lo que sea que era.

La chica no se detuvo a pensar y huyó, alejándose lo más rápido que podía sin siquiera mirar atrás. Pero deseando que su salvador lograra salir con vida de esa criatura.

—¿Qué te dijo para que quieras matarla?—buscándole tiempo a la desconocida, Issei preguntó con serenidad—. Y ya que estamos, ¿Qué eres exactamente? No sé si eres un hombre tiburón, o un tiburón hombre.

—Soy un poco de ambas, déjalo así—respondió sin darle demasiada importancia, aunque luego adoptó una postura violenta—. ¡Pero deja de distraerme! ¡Solo quieres que no la mate!

—No me respondiste, ¿qué te dijo para que reaccionaras así?

—¡Me dijo feo!—soltó con todo el enojo posible.

Issei se mordió el labio inferior, intentado contener la risa. Aunque luego de unos segundos no lo resistió y estalló en una enorme carcajada.

—¡¿Solo eso?! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Te has mirado en un espejo?! Deberías de habértelo tomado como un cumplido. Siquiera estoy seguro que puedas ser catalogado de esa manera, ¡deberían de inventar otra definición para ti, amigo!—Issei se tomó el vientre de tanto reír, pero siguió con sus burlas—. Solo te dijo feo, en todo caso fue amable contigo.

—¡Hijo de…! ¡Me las pagaras!—gruñó la bestia, arremetiendo con un puñetazo al desprevenido Issei, que solo recibió el golpe en el rostro y fue despedido contra un árbol.

 **GOLPE ROMPER**

—Eso dolió, ¿sabes?

Poniéndose de pie lentamente, Issei se mofó de su golpe mientras se limpiaba el labio partido.

—Aun quieres más, ¿eh? ¡Entonces toma!—furioso por la reacción del chico, el ser hibrido lo atacó con todas sus fuerza, propinándole una lluvia de golpes que arrinconó al Hyodo contra el árbol.

 **GOLPE GOLPE GOLPE CRUJIR**

La nariz de Issei se rompió debido al golpe, pero eso no borró la sonrisa burlona que tenía. La bestia solo lo observó con fastidio y enojo.

—Eres un idiota, arriesgarte de esta forma, solo por una puta que tengo que matar.

Él no lo notó, pero su insulto hacia esa joven enfureció al castaño, que se puso de pie con dificultad sin importarle cuan adolorido se sentía. Poniéndose en guardia, animó al tibumano a que siga con sus golpes.

—No voy a dejar que llames de esa manera a una hermosa chica. ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!—desafió Issei sin temor, listo para pelear con todo.

—¡Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo, desconocido-san!—una dulce voz femenina lo alentó desde la lejanía, alertando a ambos sujetos. Era la joven de recién.

Issei sonrió.

—Incluso tengo aficionada, ¿ves?—murmuró con una sonrisa socarrona Issei.

—¿Ver qué?

—¡Qué no puedo perder!—y él comenzó su contraataque.

 **GOLPE GOLPE GANCHO**

Luego de varios puñetazos consecutivos, Issei le acertó un gancho a la enorme mandíbula de esa cosa, que cayó seco al piso. Sin siquiera dar señales de que iba a levantarse, o de que estuviera viva.

—¿Eh, ya murió?—picándolo, Issei lo estudió con cierta incredulidad.

—¡Lo hiciste!

No tuvo tiempo a responder, un cuerpo femenino bien dotado se le lanzó encima y lo apretó con fuerza. La chica era más alta que Issei, por lo que los pechos de esta terminaron justo como una almohada para él, que solo se limitó a disfrutar.

 **FROTAR**

Los senos de la chica eran realmente suaves y los disfrutó hasta que ella se separó para inspeccionar sus heridas con minuciosidad. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y de igual manera cierta gratitud hacia el chico por haberla salvado de aquel ser mitad tiburón mitad humano que ahora estaba inerte en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?—recuperando la compostura, Issei la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Yo debería decir eso.

—No es nada. No es la primera vez que peleo.

—¿Sabes qué es eso?—la chica, de castaña cabellera y cuerpo de infarto, revisó desde lejos a la criatura.

—No tengo la más remota idea, pero parece una especie de Youkai o algo así. Pensé que eran solo cosas fantasiosas. —volvió a patearlo, pero no respondió.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡Lo harás enojar!—advirtió temerosa la joven de cabellera castaña.

—Tranquila, está muerto. —Issei parecía ignorar el hecho de lo peculiar de la criatura que acababa de vencer.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. No sé cómo, pero lo está.

—Eres fuerte, ¿sabes? Y muy valiente también. —elogió ella, no pudiendo evitar decirlo con cierta timidez.

—Gracias, pero creo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. Salvar a una chica linda de un monstruo. —le restó importancia.

—Eso solo lo hacen los héroes. —los ojos de la chica estaban brillosos.

—Vaya. Con eso se me vino la idea de que quizá yo pueda ser uno. —se dijo más para sí mismo que para ella. Siempre soñó con ser algún tipo de ser súper especial, y ser un héroe también parecía atraer a las chicas.

—¿Por qué no? No te faltan credenciales.

—¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?—cambiando de tema, quiso saber el nombre de aquella chica que había salvado.

—Murayama.

—Yo Issei Hyodo, mucho gusto.

—Bueno, Issei-kun, gracias por…—pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la nariz de Issei comenzó a desprender un líquido carmesí.

 **SANGRAR**

—¡¿Cómo lo detengo?!—preguntó el chico con nerviosismo. Estaba seguro que no era bueno sangrar frente a una mujer que acabas de conocer.

—¡No sé! ¡Pon algo en tu nariz!

—¡No tengo nada!

—¡Toma!—nerviosa por la situación, Murayama extrajo de su bolso un par de tampones femeninos que le tendió al joven.

Issei dudó unos segundos, pero desistió de la idea de rechazarlos. Sangraba mucho, y comenzaba a marearse.

—Gracias. —al hablar, su voz sonó extraña, pero no le dio importancia.

—A ti, Issei-kun—el celular dentro del bolso de Murayama sonó, alertando a la joven—. Disculpa, me tengo que ir, ¡gracias otra vez!

Issei solo se limitó a despedirla con la mano, sonriendo tontamente por la situación que acababa de vivir.

—"¿Ser un héroe, eh?"—pensó internamente. Quizá si entrenaba un poco podía llegar a ser un fuerte guerrero que se enfrente a miles de seres extraños para salvar a damiselas en apuros, y eso de pelear también le llamaba la atención.

* * *

Y después de eso, entrené tanto hasta volverme invencible como lo soy ahora. Pero aún a pesar de esas habilidades que me hacían un ser superior, comencé a sentirme vacío, incompleto, como si algo me faltara en mi vida.

Empecé a sentir que vivía menos el día a día.

El derrotar a mis oponentes con un solo golpe, hacía que las peleas no tuvieran sentido para mí, no sean nada más que rutinas que me negaba a abandonar. No podía sentir aquellos sentimientos que me embargaban antes, miedo, ansiedad, alegría, coraje…estaba vacío.

Hasta que algo cambió.

Fue un día al regresar a la ciudad donde nací, luego de acabar con un insignificante troll en las costas escandinavas, que volví a sentirme vivo.

Caminaba por las calles de Kuoh, completamente oscuras a esa hora que lo noté. Una tienda se mantenía abierta y por destino o casualidad, decidí darle un vistazo. No tenía ánimos para nada, así que iba a darle solo una ojeada a lo que tuvieran allí.

Un letrero grande estaba en la entrada, algo estaba de oferta así que decidí ver que era. Yo siempre intento aprovecharlas al máximo, y esa no fue la excepción.

Novelas eróticas. Eso era lo que había. ¿Lo sé, patético, no? Pero siempre fueron una especie de obsesión que tenía desde niño, hasta antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Decidí darle una ojeada por lo que compré un par, y entonces ocurrió.

Leerlas era la única cosa que parecía darme un poco de emoción (y mucha lujuria), eso y desear que alguna chica bonita se fijara en mí e hiciéramos muchas cosas como las que leía en esos libros. Y así pasaron a ser una parte de mí aquellas novelas de contenido adulto.

Vivo solo, por lo que debo mantenerme con los contratos como mercenario que me ofrecen para alquilar mi departamento y comprarme todo lo que necesito. Ya no busco emoción en las peleas, he asumido que no la encontraré, solo espero que mi vida se vuelva solo un poco más interesante. No sé, tener una novia tal vez.

* * *

 **Actualmente, departamento de Issei.**

Issei Hyodo se encontraba vistiéndose para asistir a su primer día como estudiante de tercer año de secundaria, lo que quería decir el último antes de tener que elegir entre trabajar o ir a la universidad.

Su departamento no era espacioso que se diga, pero era justo para él. A fin de cuentas, vivía solo ya que se había quedado huérfano hace años.

—"Solo espero un poco de diversión hoy". —pensó mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa, ya listo para salir. Antes de abrir la puerta pareció recordar algo y se volvió para su cuarto, allí tomó su teléfono donde solían llamarlo por si algún contrato quería llevarse a cabo.

Ser contratista le daba ganancia, por lo que no negaba nunca un buen fajo de dinero por más débil que fuera a quien tuviera que enfrentar.

La Academia Kuoh era anteriormente una escuela para mujeres, pero el año anterior se había transformado en mixto, por lo que fue una idea de sus amigos, Motohama y Matsuda, inscribirse para tener más oportunidades con las chicas al ser poco estudiantes varones.

De momento, no lo habían conseguido. Ellos dos por ser apodados "el dúo de pervertidos" y él por estar cerca de ellos se había ganado una mala reputación de una parte de las mujeres, otra parecía incluso interesada pero Issei era un chico algo tímido con respecto a ellas, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba tener novia.

En parte, quizá su "popularidad" se debía a que aquella joven que había salvado hace tres años estaba en esa misma Academia. Murayama tal vez había comentado entre sus amigas como la había salvado.

—¡Issei-baka!

—¡Issei-baka!

Un par de voces se acercaron a él con velocidad, intentado tumbarlo cuando llegaba a la entrada de la Academia, pero Issei los había escuchado y solo se limitó a moverse. El par de chicos se estrelló entre sí mismos, para gracia del castaño y de varios estudiantes alrededor.

—Chicos, no sabía que ahora decidieron probar otros gustos. —dijo con una sonrisa al verlos en esa posición, uno sobre el otro.

—¡Cierra la boca!—ambos se separaron y lo señalaron con enojo.

—¡Sí! ¡Sabemos tu secreto!—acusó uno de ellos, Motohama, el de anteojos.

—¿Cuál secreto?—no tenía idea de qué hablaban.

—¡Qué conoces a una de las preciosuras del club de kendo!—lo acusó el calvo, Matsuda, casi al borde de las lágrimas y como si los hubiese traicionado. Issei supuso a donde querían llegar.

—Murayama-san y yo solo somos amigos, nada más. Aunque en realidad creo que ni eso, solo nos hablamos una vez hace tres años. —tristemente para Issei, nunca volvió a saber de ella luego de su entrenamiento hasta cuando supo iba a la Academia Kuoh.

—¡Mentira, traidor!

—Ya. Cálmate, Matsuda. —dijo con serenidad, intentando que dejara de hacer que los demás estudiantes empezaran a verlos raro.

Ofendidos por su "pecado" de conocer a una chica, el dúo de pervertidos huyó en dirección al patio de la Academia sin decirle nada, para su desconcierto. De todas maneras Issei solo se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse a tomar camino hacia su salón.

Sentirse observado lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Qué sucede…?

Sus ojos subieron por toda la estructura que pertenecía al antiguo edificio principal para dar con la hermosa visión de Rias Gremory mirando por la ventana. Más específicamente mirándolo a él.

—"¿Habrá escuchado todo el alboroto de Matsuda y Motohama?". —se preguntó. Sus ojos se encontraron varios segundos, verdes contra grises, hasta que Rias se alejó de la ventana y cerró las cortinas.

—[Aún no me creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada]—se mofó de él una voz proveniente del dorso de su mano, donde se hallaba una gema verde.

—Ddraig, ¿algo para decir?—preguntó con simpleza, sin vueltas.

Ddraig era un dragón que residía en su interior, que también era su amigo. Durante su entrenamiento de tres años lo había despertado y este se presentó como un artefacto llamado "Boosted Gear" que pertenecía a un grupo denominado "Sacred Gear". No le daba demasiada importancia a ese asunto, el poder que tenía no lo había usado nunca debido a que no lo necesito en ninguna pelea.

—[Rias es un demonio, al igual que gran parte de los altos cargos de la Academia. Me cuesta creer que no lo hayas descubierto, socio]

—No es un demonio, Ddraig. ¿No has visto su cara? Los demonios no pueden ser tan lindos. En todo caso, ya he enfrentado a muchos demonios y ninguno era demasiado humano. —respondió con tranquilidad.

—[Porque siempre enfrentaste demonios renegados, que son aquellos que desobedecieron a sus amos y perdieron todo rastro de humanidad. Si escucharas cuando te hablo]—gruñó el Sekiryutei.

Issei parecía concentrado en algo a la lejanía.

—¿Eh, dijiste algo, Ddraig? Tal parece que llego tarde a clases. Después hablamos, ¿Sí?

E Issei decidió que lo mejor era asistir a clases y no perder tiempo. Ddraig solo maldijo a ese idiota que tenía por compañero.

Pero mientras el joven Issei Hyodo se presentaba a sus clases, Rias Gremory se mantenía pensativa en el Club de ocultismo. Estudiando los rasgos que poseía el chico en el cual estaba interesada. No podía saber a ciencia cierta qué tan fuerte podía ser debido a lo poco que conocían en el Inframundo sobre él, pero era algo de temer. De otra forma no veía la razón por la cual los ángeles caídos no lo atacaron cuando estuvieron recolectando Sacred Gears en la ciudad.

—Buchou, un ser extraño se ha aparecido en la zona este de la ciudad, ha arrasado con gran parte de la ciudad y parece decidido a destruir todo. —Akeno hizo aparición, alertándola de las nuevas noticias.

Rias se masajeó las cienes.

Extrañas criaturas habían empezado a aparecer este último tiempo, y nadie sabía muy bien qué eran exactamente. Solo de limitaban a destruirlos, ella, los Sitri o ese sujeto desconocido con el que aún no daban.

—Akeno, ve junto con Yuuto y Koneko. ¿Entendido? Si necesitan ayuda solo avísame.

—¡Sí!

Y obedeciendo las órdenes del Rey Gremory, Akeno salió de allí con la intención de dar con sus compañeros e ir a detener a aquella criatura.

Las clases habían transcurrido con la mayor normalidad posible para Issei, que luego de varias horas con la cabeza metida entre libros decidió que era momento de irse y despejar a mente un rato.

Quizá ir a buscar la próxima entrega de su novela favorita lo ayude.

—[Creo que deberás dejar eso para después]

—¿Por qué?

—[Siento a un enemigo por la zona este de la ciudad, y parece que enviaron a otros demonios a detenerla]

Issei pareció dudar sobre ir o no.

—¿Ahora? ¿No puedo ir después de comprarla?—preguntó Issei, deseoso de que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—No. Ya ha llegado muy lejos, deberías apurarte antes de que cause más daños.

Resoplando con fastidio, Issei se dirigió hacia esa parte de la ciudad, donde juraba esté ese sujeto para destrozarlo con sus puños. Nadie lo hacía perderse su novela.

Y mientras Issei se dirigía a esa zona, los siervos de Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujo y Akeno Himejima, Caballero, Torre y Reina respectivamente ya se encontraban allí. Plantándole cara a aquella criatura humanoide sin cabello, aproximadamente del tamaño de un hombre grande, con dos antenas en la cabeza y de musculoso cuerpo de color azul.

—¿Qué es eso?—luego de ver que sus espadas parecían no hacerle mucho efecto, Kiba dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No lo sé. Pero hay que atacarlo. —Koneko lo estudiaba con seriedad, notando lo fuerte que era.

—¿Así que quieres jugar? ¡Toma!—sádicamente, Akeno arrojó una enorme cantidad de rayos que golpearon el objetivo.

—¡Sus golpes no me harán nada, porquerías! ¡Soy aquel que destruirá la Tierra! ¡Soy Vaccine Man!—gruñó la criatura humanoide.

—Es muy fuerte, ¿alguna idea?—preguntó Kiba, viendo que con solo atacarlo no estaban logrando nada.

—Golpear.

 **GOLPE GOLPE GOLPE**

Pero ninguno de los ataques de Koneko pareció afectarle demasiado daño, y rápidamente envió contra un edificio el cuerpo de la albina con un poderoso puñetazo. La espalda de ella destruyó gran parte del material de la edificación.

—¡Nunca podrán conmigo!

—¡Cierra la boca!—gritó el Caballero, arremetiendo contra esa criatura.

 **CORTE**

Usando las espadas de Kiba como pararrayos, Akeno envió su magia hacia ellos. El rubio aplicó un corte en X sobre el vientre de Vaccine Man, que solo se tomó la zona herida, revelando un simple corte no muy profundo.

—¡Me hiciste enojar, muere!

—¡Kiba!

Juntando sus manos y usándolos de martillo, Vaccine Man aplastó a Kiba contra el destruido concreto. No parecía que pueda llegar a recuperarse del golpe. Y entonces fijó su atención en la sacerdotisa del trueno, a la cual le arrojó una bola de energía que al alcanzarla creó una gran explosión.

—¡Te maté!—rio.

Vaccine Man observó cómo los tres demonios parecían derrotados, y entonces un puñetazo en pleno rostro lo hizo retroceder. Era la chica gato.

Koneko tenía la ropa levemente magullada, dejando a la vista parte de su vientre. A pesar de ello, su mirada inexpresiva no había cambiado en lo absoluto. El monstruo la vio con un profundo odio antes de lanzarse con velocidad hacia la neko con intenciones asesinas.

—¿Llegué a tiempo?

Sorprendiendo a todos los demonios, Issei cayó del cielo, interponiéndose entre el puño de Vaccine Man y Koneko. La fuerza del golpe lo envió contra el suelo, hundiéndolo varios metros dentro y dejando un profundo cráter debajo de él.

—¡Issei-san!—Akeno, malherida y tomándose el vientre, intentó ir en su ayuda, pero no podía debido a su propias heridas. Un humano, por más poseedor de Sacred Gear que sea, no podría haber resistido tal golpe.

—Yo…me encargo…—poniéndose de pie con dificultad, Kiba se dirigió hacia donde estaba Issei.

—¡Qué sujeto más imprudente! Entrometerse en mi golpe—Vaccine Man lo dijo con burla, creyendo que aquel chico castaño que había aparecido de golpe estaba muerto. Miró otra vez a Koneko, sonriendo malévolamente—. ¡Ahora vuelvo contigo, chica!

—Tal parece que sí llegué a tiempo…—dijo Issei detrás de Vaccine Man, sorprendiendo a todos por encontrarse ileso al golpe recibido. Y también porque se había movido demasiado rápido desde donde cayó hasta donde se encontraba.

—Vaya, ¿Así que eres fuerte?

—Sí, eso creo. —respondió Issei, con un rostro de ligero aburrimiento. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y parecía no estar tomándose en serio la situación.

—Genial, porque ese grupito no son un reto para mí. ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Vaccine Man, sonriendo colmilludamente.

—Issei Hyodo. Un humano común y corriente que viene a patearte el culo. —las palabras de Issei estaba cargadas de desinterés, como si eso que decía no fuera importante en lo más mínimo.

—Soy Vaccine Man. Creado por la continua contaminación del planeta por parte de la humanidad—escupió, furioso—…la Tierra es solo un organismo. Ustedes humanos son un virus, una infección que consume al mundo. ¡Yo fui creado por la voluntad colectiva del planeta, para erradicar a la humanidad y a tu vil civilización! ¡¿Y tú vienes a decir que vas a vencerme?!

Los demonios notaron algo en el ser humanoide que los puso en alerta. Vaccine man comenzó a mutar, aumentando su tamaño y adquiriendo un aspecto más monstruoso y poderoso. Ahora sus manos se habían transformado en enormes garras, sus dientes salían de su boca y sus ojos se habían puesto completamente rojos.

Vaccine Man rugió en dirección a Issei, causando una leve ráfaga de viento que movió el pelo del chico, pero pareció no inmutarlo.

—¡Issei-san, cuidado!—advirtieron los Gremory.

—Vaya, tal parece que Ddraig tenía razón. Hay demonios en la Academia y yo ni estaba enterado. —dijo Issei sin darle importancia a Vaccine Man, que se acercaba con la intención de masacrarlo.

—¡Voy a matarte!

Y Vaccine Man se lanzó sobre Issei, que esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente para que pueda golpearlo. Y entonces lo hizo.

 **GOLPE**

Kiba, Koneko y Akeno abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, incrédulos por lo que veían. Vaccine Man fue alcanzado por un golpe de Issei, y al instante su cuerpo estalló en una explosión de órganos y sangre azulada que se desparramó por toda la zona en la que se encontraban. Todo había terminado.

Un solo golpe. Para acabar con ese sujeto que los había puesto en aprietos a ellos tres.

Por su parte, e ignorando la sorpresa de los Gremory, Issei observó su puño con atención. No le sorprendía que eso ocurriera, pero no dejaba de frustrarlo cada vez que sucedía. Resoplando con cansancio, se giró hacía los siervos de Rias.

—Así que, ¿son demonios?—preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia ellos con lentitud.

—Sí. —algo impresionada todavía, Akeno fue la que respondió. Ahora entendía el interés de su ama por ese chico Hyodo.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Y hay alguno fuerte entre ustedes?—preguntó Issei ya teniéndoles enfrente. Conocía a los tres demonios presentes; Akeno Himejima, una de las grandes "onee-samas" y de las más hermosas de la Academia; no solo era alabada por los hombres, también las mujeres la idolatraban. Koneko Toujo era apodada como "mascota" debido a su apariencia, y despertaba cierto lado _lolicon_ en los estudiantes masculinos, él no era la excepción. Y luego estaba Kiba.

Los tres eran miembros del Club de Ocultismo. _Coincidencia_ , pensó Issei.

Issei entonces miró las espadas de Kiba.

—¿Y…tienes un Bankai o algo así?—advirtió con seriedad, extrañando al aludido.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo. Tengo que irme—Issei se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse y entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa para volver a girarse hacia los Gremory—… ¡Mi billetera! ¡No la tengo en el bolsillo!

Y para sorpresa del trío de demonios, el Hyodo se lanzó al piso y comenzó a rebuscar entre los escombros en los que se había convertido esa parte de la ciudad Kuoh. Murmuraba maldiciones y parecía haberse olvidado de ellos.

—Issei-san ¿Estás bien?—Kiba, entre herido y confundido, se acercó al castaño.

—¿Te parece que estoy bien?—respondió sin dejar de buscar. Si no encontraba su billetera, no podría comprar nada de lo que tenía planeado hasta que vuelva a tomar un contrato.

Akeno pareció recobrar la compostura y adoptó una pose juguetona.

—Ara ara, ¿Debería agradecerte por la ayuda?—dijo en una mezcla de diversión y sadismo, apoyando su dedo índice sobre los labios.

Issei perdió el interés en lo que buscaba. Sinceramente, ya ni se acordaba qué había perdido.

—"¡¿Es esta la parte donde la hermosa damisela salvada le da las gracias a su salvador?!"—se puso de pie e hizo una innecesaria reverencia ante la Reina Gremory. ¡Por fin! ¡Por años era lo que buscaba! ¿Le iba a dejar tocar uno de sus senos como muestra de gratitud? ¿O quizá los dos? ¡¿O tal vez quería adelantarse y empezarían con…?!

—El senpai está pensando cosas sucias.

Y tomando desprevenidos a todos, Koneko golpeó con fuerza a Issei. El castaño se tomó la mejilla afectada, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, en cambio, el paisaje detrás de Issei se había destruido aún más debido a la fuerza de la chica gato.

—¡Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo!—se disculpó Issei. Aquel golpe no le dolió para nada, pero Koneko parecía enojada con él por algo, aunque no sabía qué— ¡Pero no te ofendas, Koneko-chan, también pienso en una manera en la que me agradezcas lo que hice!

Koneko se sonrojó levemente por el comentario del castaño, pero viendo que golpearlo no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, solo escupió un seco "pervertido-senpai" antes de alejarse a paso apresurado de la zona. Kiba solo se despidió amablemente antes de seguir a la albina.

Issei miró con nerviosismo a la sacerdotisa del trueno.

—¡E-el día esta azul!—apuntó con su dedo al cielo.

Akeno rio con sensualidad antes de acercarse al Hyodo y abrazarlo de improviso. Tomando el rostro sorprendido del joven, lo depositó entre sus pechos para goce de este.

—"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La técnica prohibida! La tetas de almohada no jutsu"

Luego de soltarlo le sonrió amablemente con las mejillas sonrosadas y se dispuso a marcharse, pero pareció recordar algo ya que se giró para ver a Issei.

—Si quieres que nos conozcamos un poco más, ¡veme en el Club de Ocultismo!—y a sus pies apareció un círculo de teletransporte perteneciente al clan Gremory—. ¡Adiós, Issei-kun!

Issei se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que silbando alegremente y con las manos también se dispuso a retirarse. Pronto llegaría la policía y fuerzas militares. No quería tener que relacionarse con ellos. La última vez se vio implicado en un pequeño malentendido donde pensaron que era un terrorista.

—Quizá me pase un rato por allá. —opinó mientras se alejaba, escuchando los autos militares acercarse.

—[No me lo creo. No es posible que no distingas una trampa cuando la tienes enfrente.]—le recriminó incrédulo Ddraig. Era obvio que algo planeaba esa demonio para invitarlo de esa manera tan poco sutil.

—Solo quiere ser amable, Ddraig. ¿Qué no lo ves?—Issei ignoraba las intenciones ocultas de la Reina Gremory en sus palabras.

—[Solo estás embobado por sus tetas, socio]—le recriminó el dragón, conociendo a su camarada.

—¿Qué tetas dices, Ddraig? Es obvio que no estoy bobees por sus pechos.

—[¿Por qué me molesto?]—preguntó Ddraig al cielo, aunque sabía que era de esperarse su reacción. Issei solía ignorar todos sus concejos, solo esperaba que sepa donde se metía.

O mejor dicho, solo esperaba que los Gremory sepan donde metían a Issei Hyodo, el hombre de un golpe.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Cualquier cosa pueden preguntar, que a partir del próximo capítulo empezaré a responder los reviews.**

 **Dos cosas antes de irme:**

 **1\. ¿Hay algún rival de Saitama que quieren que aparezca? ¿Algún héroe quizá?**

 **2\. Issei no será el Peón de Rias, por lo que estaban pensando en hacer un;** **a)OC (de ustedes o mío, como sea), b)héroe (de la Asociación), c) Quién sea.**

 **En un Review me preguntaron si podía poner a Sonic del webcomic (que a diferencia del anime y manga, es mujer. Algo peculiar a mi parecer), pero por ahora no tengo pensado hacerlo. Lo siento.**

 **Saludos!**

 **ShadowTails98...FUERA**


End file.
